Crimson Winter
by clearjagger5
Summary: Una historia de amor ambientada en el siglo XX, donde los personajes de FMA son vampiros y un inminente peligro amenaza con destruirlos. Sólamente Hughes (en este fic adquiere el nombre de Richter) podrá brindar la clave que ayudará a evitar que el desastre ocurra, ¿O tal vez, es él quien lo causará?
1. Prólogo: Recuerdos de Inocencia

Prólogo: Recuerdos de Inocencia

\- ¡Corre, deprisa!- gritaba desesperadamente, mientras tomaba la mano de una pequeña niña.

-Richter! Ya no puedo correr más, estoy muy cansada...- se quejó levemente la niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-Sí, pero...si nos encuentran, te llevaran lejos y no podremos vernos nunca mas- respondió el niño.

Habían caminado bastante lejos, en ese eterno campo nevado. Era de noche y la nieve caía lentamente...los copos se posaban sobre los arboles sin hojas y el cielo obscuro parecía un manto de terciopelo, sin luna ni estrellas...

-Tengo frio...

-No te preocupes, toma mi mano, yo te calentare- el pequeño parecía tener como unos 10 años de edad. Tenía el cabello negro y usaba lentes, sus ojos dorados miraban fijamente a la niña de ojos azules que se acurruco a un lado suyo...

-Richter, no tienes frio?

-Sí, pero no importa, yo te cuidare...

-No tienes que hacerlo, será mejor que regresemos...

-NO! ¿Sabes lo que pasara si regresamos? Tu papa te llevara lejos y ya no nos veremos nunca mas

-Pero...Richter...

-Annette, tu eres mi mejor amiga! no quiero que te vayas lejos!

Annette abrazo al niño y dijo levemente...

-Lo siento Richter, yo te quiero…espero que me perdones algún día...

-Annette!

La niña mordió los labios de Richter...en ese instante cayo desmayado sobre la nieve...

-Adiós Richter, no es bueno que me recuerdes, papa podría matarte…Ojalá que me perdones algún día...

Aquella nieve blanca, quedo marcada por gotas de sangre...


	2. Capítulo 1: Algo Familiar

**CAPÍTULO 1: ALGO FAMILIAR**

* * *

Han pasado ya 10 años...

-Richter...- la chica de cabello marrón entro al apartamento. Era ya de tarde y el sol caía lentamente sobre las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad. El apartamento estaba ordenado, una que otra cosa fuera de su lugar. Las luces estaban apagadas y la poca luz del sol entraba por la cocina, por una ventana a medio abrir.

La chica entro al dormitorio y noto que el hombre aun dormía, envuelto en una gran sábana blanca.

-Richter! Despierta...ya es hora. ¡No seas tan holgazán! - dijo la chica mientras recorría la cortina de la ventana.

-Uhnnnn, que hora es...? - dijo con sueño aun

\- Ya son las 6:30 de la tarde, si no te das prisa llegaras tarde al trabajo.

-Cuanto tiempo he dormido?

-Cerca de 15 horas.

-QUEEE?! ¡No creí que fuera tanto! - dijo un poco más despierto

-Te digo una cosa.? Eres raro

-Raro? ¿Y yo por qué?

\- Dime, ¿qué humano en su sano juicio duerme 15 horas o más? ¿Acaso estas enfermo? - dijo preocupada la chica

-No que yo sepa

-..."Que colmo, ni siquiera sabe si está enfermo o no "- pensó la chica. - Bueno- dijo dando la vuelta- Ya cumplí con mi parte, será mejor que te des prisa, serás el mejor policía de la comisaria, pero no por eso puedes llegar a la hora que se te da la gana.

-De acuerdo. Me apurare. Gracias por venir a despertarme, Grecia...

La chica se marchó, y Richter se levantó lentamente de la cama. Se dirigió a la ducha y se mojó la cabeza con agua fría...nada mejor para despertarse después de tanto dormir... que holgazán

Como todos los días, después del baño de agua fría, se vestía con su uniforme negro de policía y se marchaba a trabajar. Era un hombre bien parecido, de unos 20 años o más. La piel era de color gris claro, algo poco común entre los habitantes de esa ciudad y sus ojos...unos ojos de un color dorado como el oro. La gente en Rumania solía tener esa apariencia, ojos amarillos, piel clara, cabello rubio...pero pocos tenían ese color de ojos, tan vibrante.

Como de costumbre, salió de su casa esa tarde, rumbo a la plaza central del pueblo, donde solía estar la comisaria.

Las casas reflejaban las sombras creadas por el sol a medio dormir. El cielo mostraba a todo esplendor luces rojizas y amarillentas, que contrastaban con las nubes movidas por el suave viento de otoño. Así eran las tardes del pueblo, llenas de colorido y belleza.

Richter paso cerca de la plaza; había mucha gente como siempre. En los alrededores, los niños paseaban con sus padres y reían acerca de cosas que habían ocurrido en el día. Las parejas, también paseaban por las jardineras y hablaban de amores en las sombras del jardín o sentados cerca de la fuente.

A veces, el solía ponerse a pensar en cómo sería tener una vida así. Desde muy pequeño, perdió a sus padres y, por lo tanto, quedo a cargo de sus tíos. Aunque eran cariñosos, nunca pudo acostumbrarse y sentir ese calor familiar. La única persona que consideraba su familia, era Grecia. No eran hermanos de sangre, pero se querían como si lo fueran. Si había alguien que lo conociera bien, esa era Grecia. A pesar de que en el fondo el deseara eso más que nada, era de las personas que solo viven por su trabajo. Aunque eso lo hacía sentir muy, pero muy solo.

-Buenas tardes, Capitán Barlow

-Buenas tardes, teniente Hughes; llegas tarde- dijo seriamente el anciano de 40 años

-Lo siento señor

-Bueno, no importa. El día de hoy te dedicaras a vigilar la avenida Farcel

-La avenida Farcel?

-Si. Últimamente ha habido ataques a las personas en ese lugar. Quiero que vigiles bien esa zona

-Señor, y por ataques, ¿a qué se refiere?

El anciano se incorporó, lentamente se levantó de su silla y miro fijamente a través de la ventana...

-Ya envié a investigar...Lo único que se ha podido averiguar hasta ahora es que se han encontrado 2 cuerpos sin vida en el callejón de la avenida. Al realizar la autopsia confirmaron que los cuerpos murieron desangrados...y además...

Richter se tornó un poco nervioso, después de esa explicación era normal sentirse así

\- ¿Que encontraron, aparte de eso, señor?

-Encontraron unas pequeñas marcas de colmillos en sus cuellos y manos...O_O

-...Señor...No me dirá que fueron atacados por vampiros, ¿verdad? - dijo con cara de sorpresa

-Jajajajaja! - soltó la carcajada el viejo y dándole una palmadita en la espalda dijo- Que buen sentido del humor tienes. ¡Bueno, ve inmediatamente allá, si encuentras a algo o alguien sospechoso, no olvides contactar!

-Si señor! - dijo Richter y salió disparado.

Camino rápidamente por las calles. Los faroles cercanos fueron encendiéndose, la noche se acercaba ya. Camino cerca de los puestos, saludando a los conocidos o a una que otra muchachilla risueña...Un violento forcejeo lo saco del camino...

-Richter! - dijo una chica de cabello negro que lo sujetaba fuertemente

-"Ay no, Úrsula"...*Justamente cuando creí que sería una noche tranquila - pensó cansado Richter

-Richter! ¿Dime cuando piensas invitarme a salir? ¿HASTA CUANDO PIENSAS DECIDIRTE? - dijo Úrsula, algo molesta

\- No crees que es demasiado pronto? ...- dijo nervioso

-Claro que no! - dijo Úrsula, apretando fuertemente su brazo...- Bueno, ya que no piensas invitarme, yo lo hare...

\- ¡Pero, es que tengo que trabajar! - dijo como excusa

\- Vamos, ¿hasta cuándo vas a aprender? Un hombre y una mujer de nuestra edad deberían salir y hacer cosas divertidas...no lo crees Ritch...- estaba a punto de terminar la frase, cuando Richter se soltó de sus brazos...

-Esto... que tarde es!, ¡me tengo que ir...Adiós! - salió disparado, como un niño que ha quebrado una ventana...

-RITCHER! ¡NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA! - grito Úrsula hecha una fiera...

Cuando llego a la avenida (ya sin aire por la tremenda carrera), se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire...

-Que cerca...Si no me suelto capaz y me hubiera arrancado el brazo - dijo para sus adentros. En ese momento apareció Grecia...

\- ¿Que sucede, Richter? ¿Otra vez mi hermana te está acosando? - dijo en tono burlesco

-No es gracioso - dijo sarcástico

\- Jajaja, tranquilo, solo bromeaba. ¿Esta vez te toco vigilar esta avenida?

-Sí, algo así. El capitán Barlow dijo que últimamente habían sucedido algunos ataques en esta zona...

-Ataques? ¿Qué clase de ataques? - pregunto Grecia

-No lo sé, pero dicen que es algo tan horrible... y escabroso ¬w¬, incluso dicen que puede ser... un asesino sanguinario...

-Qué miedo! - dijo asustada

-Estas no son horas para que una joven como tu salga. ¡Mejor regresa a casa...a no ser que quieras que te atrapen! - dijo asustándola

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO, QUE MIEDO! - salió corriendo disparada a su casa.

-Jajaja. Que rápido cayo - dijo Richter riendo.

La noche pronto llego, y las luces de las casas se fueron apagando lentamente. Pronto, solo los faroles alumbraron las calles cercanas. Richter camino un poco, alerta y vigilante, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden.

Una luz, a lo lejos llamo su atención. Se aproximó a ella y noto un pequeño local abierto. Había varias cajas en la entrada y un camión cerca de allí. De pronto, una joven salió del local y se dirigió hacia el camión. Con esfuerzo, saco una enorme caja del contenedor...

-Disculpe señorita, permita que le ayude- dijo Richter acercándose...

La chica lo miro fijamente, sus ojos eran profundamente azules y su cabello era rubio y perfumado...

-Gracias, es usted muy amable oficial... dijo con una agradable sonrisa...

Richter, algo pasmado, tomo la caja y la llevo hacia el local.

\- ¿Disculpe, es usted nueva por aquí?

-Sí, acabo de llegar hace unas horas

-Ya veo. ¿Es que jamás la había visto por aquí - dijo Richter alegremente- ¿Podría decirme su nombre, si no le molesta?

-Por supuesto! - contesto la joven- Pero con una condición...

-Cuál es esa condición? - dijo Richter

-Tiene que decirme su nombre también - dijo sonriendo la chica

-De acuerdo, mi nombre es Richter Hughes, encantado - dijo haciendo una reverencia

\- Mucho Gusto señor Hughes...mi nombre es...Annette Jones...

\- "Annette Jones"...

En ese momento Richter sintió algo extraño. Era como un presentimiento, algo instintivo...es como si ese nombre le resultara...algo familiar...


	3. Capitulo 2: Identidad

**CAPÍTULO 2: IDENTIDAD**

-Annette Jones?- se dijo así mismo Richter algo extrañado. Por alguna extraña razón, ese nombre le parecía familiar, una duda comenzó a brotarle en su cabeza, pero Annette dijo algo que hiso que esa duda se olvidara

-Desea tomar un poco de café?- pregunto amablemente

-Si claro!

Ambos entraron al piso superior del local, había un pequeño apartamento y varias cajas apiladas, una sobre otra. El cuarto era pequeño, también lleno de cajas, y la cocina era simple, pero ordenada.

-Disculpe el desorden oficial- dijo apenada

-No se preocupe, dígame, usted es de aquí?- pregunto Richter

-No, acabo de mudarme, vengo de Italia. Realmente no pensé que llegaría a estas horas. Es una suerte que lo haya encontrado oficial, si no aun estaría bajando cajas del camión de mudanza- dijo muy alegremente.

Richter, al ver su rostro, se sonrojo y solo pudo contestar un "No hay de qué".

La noche paso y parecía que apenas era pleno día. Toda la madrugada estuvieron hablando de amigos, viajes, familia, trabajo, en fin; toda la noche hablaron de cualquier cosa, como si fueran amigos lejanos, contándose las cosas que no pudieron durante años.

Se hicieron las 2:30 de la madrugada

-Cielos!- dijo Richter alarmado- Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que me vaya, aún estoy en servicio

-Ya se va, oficial?- pregunto Annette

-Si, pero si necesita ayuda, por favor llámeme- contesto Richter y saco una tarjeta que traía en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Gracias, me asegurare de llamarle, señor Hughes

-Por favor, llámame Richter- dijo con más confianza

-De acuerdo, Richter, te llamare si llego a necesitarte- dijo Annette con una sonrisa inocente.

Richter se retiró trotando. Sin duda alguna, jamás había hablado tanto, mucho menos con una completa desconocida. Regreso a su puesto de vigilancia y se aseguró de seguir patrullando las calles, para ver que todo estuviera bien.

Afortunadamente, esa noche, cualquier cosa que haya sido la causa de los ataques, no se presentó.

A la mañana siguiente, Grecia se dirigió otra vez al apartamento de Richter, para despertarlo otra vez. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que estaba levantado, haciendo su desayuno.

-Buenos días, Grecia- le dijo alegremente

-Buenos días- dijo Grecia algo extrañada. - Vaya, veo que estas despierto, a que se debe?- dijo con curiosidad

-Nada- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Grecia enseguida noto la mentira piadosa y dijo- Si claro. Cuando los hombres dicen eso con semejante sonrisa es porque algo muy bueno les acaba de pasar, ¿o me equivoco? A ver, cuéntame- dijo con una sonrisa curiosa

-Bien de acuerdo. Me descubriste- dijo Richter y sentándose en la silla que tenía al lado, dijo mirando a través de la ventana...

-Ayer, conocí a una mujer realmente linda...- dijo con una cara de felicidad...

-Una mujer? Jajajajaja! Ya caigo, eso lo explica todo- dijo Grecia muy contenta - Y bueno, cuéntame, ¿cómo paso?

-Bueno, estaba en servicio cuando la vi, estaba bajando cajas de un enorme camión de mudanza. Según me dijo, acababa de llegar de Italia

-De veras? cielos, eso sí que es un viaje largo- dijo Grecia impresionada- Y bueno, ¿qué más paso?

-Pues, después de presentarnos, hablamos de varias cosas, no sé, trabajo, familia, cualquier cosa.

-Vaya, y dime, ¿cómo se llamaba esa chica? - pregunto con curiosidad Grecia

-Annette, Annette Jones- dijo Richter muy sonriente.

Grecia se sintió pasmada. Algo en ese nombre le daba mala espina... al parecer ya lo había escuchado antes, sin embargo, prefirió no estropear la felicidad de su mejor amigo y solo se limitó a felicitarlo, y desear que sus presentimientos no se hicieran realidad.

Richter noto algo extraño en Grecia, pero solo se limitó a no pensar en eso ahora. Se había sorprendido a si mismo pensando en esa extraña mujer que había conocido la noche anterior.

Esa tarde, el Capitán Barlow volvió a llamarlo, nuevamente tenía que vigilar la avenida Farcel pero esta vez de día, solo para asegurarse de que no habría nadie sospechoso. Como de costumbre, vistió su uniforme negro de policía y se marchó rumbo a su lugar de trabajo.

Cuando llego, se sorprendió al ver que había mucho ajetreo en el local de Annette. Al acercarse, noto que las jovencitas del pueblo estaban entusiasmadas por la nueva florería.

-Buenas tardes, oficial, ¿acaso viene a comprar algunas flores? - pregunto una de las jovencitas que veía las flores

-Bueno, la verdad no lo sé- dijo sonriente Richter, la chica rio alegremente y se alejó con sus amigas, no sin antes murmurar "Ya quisiera ser yo la que recibiera sus flores, oficial", a lo que Richter rio con una risita descarada...Annette que miraba la escena, sonrió alegremente y dijo

-Parece que lo acabo de sorprender, señor Hughes- dijo entre risitas. Richter se puso rojo ante el comentario, y, dando una evasiva, dijo:

-Veo que tiene buena venta el día de hoy

-Si. Decidí inaugurar el día de hoy mi florería. ¿Dígame, que le parece, Señor Hughes?

-Me parece bien. Pero, quedamos en que me llamarías Richter- dijo Richter admirando las rosas en el jarrón

-Jajaja, lo siento, Richter. En fin, veo que tiene un buen gusto por las flores. Esas rosas que están en el jarrón son muy raras y muy hermosas.

\- De veras? Bueno, solo las vi porque el color es muy brillante.

-Ya veo. Si, su color es el más hermoso, tan rojas como la sangre. A estas rosas las llaman "Emperatriz Escarlata" precisamente por su color.

\- Interesante. Dígame, que más flores vende aquí, ¿madame? - dijo Richter con curiosidad.

-Bueno, también vendo rosas blancas, iris, azucenas, claveles, laureles, en fin, cualquier flor en especial la encontrara aquí.

Richter no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando escucho las campanadas de la iglesia, anunciando la hora, se dio cuenta de que había transcurrido una hora entera en esa local. Se despidió de Annette, prometiéndole volver para comprar algunas flores...aunque no estaba seguro de a quien dárselas...

Esa noche fue más obscura que las de costumbre…La luna se reflejaba en las nubes que enmarcaban su luz blanca. Las luces de la pequeña ciudad estaban todas apagadas, no se veía ningún alma en esas calles, ni siquiera los gatos, que son animales activos de noche, se asomaron. Una puerta se abrió de entre la obscuridad y una sombra salió a toda prisa del lugar...

Atravesó el bosque cercano, mientras el sonido de las hojas se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Pronto llego a un punto, que sería el corazón del bosque…en ese lugar estiro su blanca mano y...atravesó algo parecido a un gigantesco espejo...

La sombra llego a una especie de fortaleza escondida. De fondo había un gigantesco lago de agua cristalina y, del otro lado, un hermoso castillo hecho de ladrillo más obscuro que la medianoche, y sus ventanas, brillaban cual diamantes. Rodeando la escena, un bosque sin hojas completamente cubierto por nieve, y en el lago, apareció una pequeña embarcación seguida de una misteriosa niebla.

La sombre subió a la embarcación y cruzo hasta el castillo...Cuando entro una voz le sorprendió...

\- ¿Te divertiste en la ciudad, hermana? - dijo una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados que estaba en la entrada.

-Riza, sí. Fue bastante...interesante- Contesto la chica, quitándose la túnica negra y mostrando sus largos cabellos rubios.

-Bueno, es mejor que vengas. Marcus trajo un ciervo enorme. A puesto a que debes tener mucha hambre- dijo en todo a una madre preocupada.

-Sí, voy enseguida- dijo la chica. En ese instante sus cabellos rubios se volvieron blancos como la nieve, y sus ojos azules, se tornaron a un Dorado encendido...

Se dirigió a su habitación, vio a través de la enorme ventana que estaba en su alcoba y se dijo...

-Richter Hughes...Sí que es un ser bastante interesante- Riza, que estaba cerca, frunció el ceño y dijo

\- ¿Así que, encontraste a tu "mascota" Annette? - dijo Riza con cierto tono de sarcasmo

-Que sucede hermana? ¿Acaso no tienes también una mascota? Además, Richter es un raro espécimen que no se ve todos los días...Apuesto a que su sangre debe ser…exquisita...- musito Annette tocándose los labios

-Bueno, si es así, espero que no hagas nada estúpido. En fin, apresúrate, o si no, terminaremos la cena sin ti- dijo Riza saliendo del cuarto.

Annette se quedó pensando un rato…y después dijo

-"Quien diría que después de tantos años, nuevamente nos volvemos a encontrar…Richter. Parece ser cosa del destino…"- y, con una sonrisa, se dirigió al comedor donde la esperaban pacientemente...


End file.
